


Poem in Your Pocket Day

by fizzworks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poem in Your Pocket Day, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzworks/pseuds/fizzworks
Summary: Written for today - part of National USA Poetry month.





	Poem in Your Pocket Day

 

I’d like to celebrate Poem in Your Pocket Day  
I like poems  
It seems a worthy cause

But I’m a woman, so my clothes have no pockets to carry poems  
Or to tote weapons to combat the political agenda of the clothing industry  
In a world that thinks women don’t need pockets

You’re being too literal, you say  
It doesn’t mean an actual poem in your pocket

Well, perhaps, but how else should I carry a poem  
When my memory has holes so that things fall out?  
Like political agendas, appointments, peoples’ names  
And poems

I will use my devices to carry poems  
With fiber-optic technology my memory's electronic  
I’m an android

In this life without pockets  
Perhaps I will celebrate travelling light instead

I will celebrate being light

 

 

~o~


End file.
